Adam Warlock (Earth-3069)
Adam Warlock is one of the Enclave, and the Guardian of the Infinity Stones. History The people of the Sovereign spent centuries trying to create 'perfection', by altering the genetics of their own people. However, they eventually came to the conclusion that their people were far from perfect, and so minor adjustments would not get them to the point of superiority they desired. They then spent several generations exploring the universe, collecting gene samples from every species they came across. Once they'd catalogued majority of the galaxy, they isolated the most beneficial genes and combined all that they could into one being. The process took a lot longer than expected, and the being grew inside the birthing chamber for almost 2 years. When the entity was finished incubating, the birthing chamber was opened, and the outpour of energy incinerated several people. The entity that emerged quickly learnt to control itself, and managed to contain the energy within itself, but struggled to stop the bright glow of its skin, blinding anyone that looked at him. Although they feared the being they had created, the Sovereign saw the power of 'Him' as a sign of progress in their quest for perfection. Deeming the gain better than the cost, the Sovereign gave Him an object they hoped would help him to control his powers: the Soul Stone. Him placed the Soul Stone to his head, and it inexplicably merged with him, and 'ascended' his being to a degree that he could gain control over his own existence, and therefore cease the blinding light that made him impossible to look at. While the Sovereign had yellowish, somewhat shiny skin, Adam's was undeniably golden, and the Sovereign deemed him a success. Unfortunately for the Sovereign, Adam chose to leave them behind, deeming the species as 'corrupted', and flew off-world. This was part of Adam's plan to create more like him, as he knew the Sovereign wouldn't give up on creating 'perfection' and as a result would create another like him. Almost immediately, they began work on a replacement for Adam. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Super Strength': Although his biology is based on that of the Sovereign, his 'perfected' nature makes him much stronger than any other. He is able to lift several tonnes with relative ease, and is capable of lifting several hundred tonnes, although with great effort and pain. Teleportation: Adam is able to teleport himself anywhere in the universe, as long as he is able to clear picture where it is he's going (meaning he has to have been there and taken note of his surroundings). Flight: He is able to fly, with his maximum speed varying based on how much energy he has absorbed. He has reached near-light speeds in the past, although only in extreme circumstances. Energy Absorption: To sustain his powers, he must absorb large amounts of energy. He mostly does this by absorbing solar energy, but he is capable of absorbing all kinds of energy. Energy Manipulation: Although he mostly absorbs energy to maintain his other powers, he is capable of absorbing far more than he needs, and can convert that energy into a form he is able to control. He mostly uses this ability to fire blasts of energy at enemies. Cosmic Awareness: He can instinctively sense nearby planets and wormholes. This power is amplified by the Soul Stone, which can sense lifeforms, helping Adam better understand his cosmic surroundings. * Due to this awareness, he can also sense when reality has been 'rewritten', and remains aware of how things should be. Universal Immunity: Due to the semi-cosmic nature of Adam's being, he is immune to the ties of the 'universal plan', and therefore his actions can interfere with it. Resurrection: When Adam dies, a golden 'cocoon' forms around his body, and his body heals. In some cases, his body also 'evolves', enhancing his abilities, or giving him new ones (Adam believes this is Eternity preparing him for what is to come). * Strangely, only Adam and Ayesha are capable of this. When other members of the Enclave die, they remain dead. Paraphernalia Soul Stone: One of the all-powerful Infinity Stones. It allows Adam to look into a person's soul, as well as to manipulate them. Although Adam disapproves of exploring and controlling other people's souls, he uses the Soul Stone's power to 'judge' whether a person is good or evil, to determine whether he can trust them or not. Infinity Gauntlet: The gauntlet that the Infinity Stones are placed into when collected together. * Although he only physically carries the Soul Stone, he personally hid the other five stones, and can quickly gather them if necessary. Trivia *Adam Warlock is one of my all-time favourite characters, as if I wasn't going to include him in a universe relating to the Guardians of the Galaxy. Category:Heroes Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Males Category:Earth-3069 Category:Super Strength Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Resurrection Category:Infinity Stones/Gems Users Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Artificial Beings